syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
April 4
1920 Syracuse Herald- All –Syracuse Wins Easily From Ithaca Collegians Are Outclassed In Basketball Game On Armory Court; Record For Fouls; Only Two Penalties Enforced By Dollard, Both On Home Team All records for Syracuse, and probably for professional basketball throughout the state, were broken Saturday night when only two foul penalties were enforced in the basketball game in which All-Syracuse defeated Ortner’s Ithaca Collegians by a score of 34 to 19. Both fouls were called on All-Syracuse, one coming in the first half at the expense of Tormey and the other in the second period when Casey was penalized. Ortner, shooting fouls for Ithaca, pitched the trial of the first half but missed the one in the second period. The record regarding fouls was the only remarkable thing about the game. Otherwise it was a listless exhibition in which All-Syracuse was far superior to the rival combination. The Syracuse players had things all their way in the early part of the game and after 10 minutes of play had a 10-0 lead. The half ended with All-Syracuse leading 18 to 9. Eddie Dollard acted as referee of the game and endeavored to keep the players going at full speed but it was impossible. The game dragged throughout. The summary follows: ALL-SYRACUSE: Crisp, rg (1-0-2), Casey, lg (5-0-10), Dexter, c (1-0-2), Rafter, rf (5-0-10), Tormey, lf (4-0-8), Simons, lf (1-0-2) TOTALS (17-0-34). ITHACA: Ortner, lf (5-1-11), Eckley, lf (0-0-0), Sullivan, c (0-0-0), Livermore, lg (2-0-4), Gallagher, rg (2-0-4) TOTALS (9-1-19). ---- Martin May Be Player On Y.M.H.A. Team The All-Syracuse and Y.M.H.A. basketball team will meet Wednesday night in the Armory, the game standing out as the big feature of the week in local basketball circles. The All-Syracuse team will enter the game a favorite in the eyes of those who are inclined to make wagers, but the Jewish aggregation has a strong following, which is convinced that the quintet will be able to take the measure of Crisp and his men. The barring of Schwarzer was a hard blow to the Y.M.H.A. boys, who are counting heavily on the work of the former All-Syracuse star in this contest. Schwarzer will not be allowed to play and All-Syracuse has agreed not to attempt to use Johnny Murphy, the Rochester boy, who has been called upon in emergencies by the All-Syracusans. It was rumored Saturday night that Danny Martin would play with the Y.M.H.A. team in Wednesday night’s game, paring up Johnny Barsha in the guard positions with Trupin at center and Serlin and Weltman as guards. All-Syracuse used Dexter and Rafter at forwards Saturday night with Tormey jumping center and Crisp and Casey as guards. The same lineup will be presented against the Y.M.H.A. if Martin plays on the other team. On Tuesday night the All-Syracuse team is to stage a game for the benefit of St. Mary’s hospital, the entire proceeds from the contest being given to the hospital. The A.C.U. basketball team will oppose All-Syracuse for the first 20 minutes of the game and in the second half the Lemoyne team will take the court against Crisp and his men. The A.C.U. and the Lemoynes have been playing a good brand of ball all season and should be able to put up a good showing against the All-Syracuse men. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Face Dow Five In Chicago Tomorrow Chicago- Three first round games tomorrow night at Chicago Stadium open the ninth annual world professional basketball tournament. The Oshkosh All-Stars and the Herkimer, NY, Mohawks clash in the first contest. Fourteen teams will compete. The Fort Wayne Zollners, defending champions, and the Indianapolis Kautskys, both of the National Basketball League, drew first round byes. Three more first round games will be played Sunday night and a four-game quarter final on Monday. Semi-finals will be played Wednesday, and the title game and the third place playoff on Thursday. Recently many of the teams have been strengthening their lineups by trades and purchases. Fort Wayne announced the signing of Ken Menke and Jack Smiley, two of the “Whiz Kids” from the University of Illinois. First round schedule (games start at 9PM EST): Saturday: Oshkosh (Wis.) All-Stars vs. Herkimer Mohawks; Pittsburgh Pirates vs. Anderson, (Ind.) Packers; Dow Chemicals, Midland, Mich., vs. Syracuse Nationals. Sunday: Sheboygan (Wis.) vs. Portland (Ore.) Indians; New York Rens vs. Toledo Jeeps; Baltimore Bullets vs. Moline (Ill.) Tri-City Blackhawks. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- No League Officials Among 3,200 Fans As Nats Lose Cervi Calls Drill After Poor Effort; Podoloff Promises Police Protection Disgruntled over his team’s disappointing showing in bowing 96-89 to Fort Wayne, in the third game of the National Basketball Association playoff championships here last night, Coach Al Cervi today called for a practice session for the Syracuse Nationals at Indiana Fair Ground Coliseum. When the teams resume action tomorrow night, the Nats will still be holding a 2-1 advantage in the best of seven game series, but they now have the problem of finding a defense to stop Frank Brian, who has earned himself a spot with Charley Eckman’s starting five. The game was disappointing in several ways. The loop suffered a crushing setback financially when only 3,200 fans filed into the 13,000 odd seats, and there was not a single loop dignitary interested enough to attend. When a courtside patron threw a chair onto the floor in protest of a foul decision against Fort Wayne, not a single usher appeared and police protection was noticeably absent. The spectator also charged officials Mendy Rudolph and Arnie Heft, who appeared frightened. Eckman requested the fan to leave, but he remained seated behind the Nats’ bench throughout the fray. Syracuse president Dan Biasone contacted league president Maurice Podoloff in New York and obtained a promise of police protection for remaining games here, and a promise from the prexy to attend all future games. The Nats could not blame officiating for last night’s loss. John Kerr had a very bad night hitting only three baskets, missing six of eight free throws and missing at least four easy layup shots. Even so, the Syracusans received a final period spark from Bill Kenville to slice a 78-63 Zollner advantage to 87-84 with three minutes to play. In that drive, the ex-St. Bonnie star tallied nine points and grabbed some key rebounds. Just when it appeared Fort Wayne might crack, the Nats blew two chances. Larry Foust converted one Nat mistake into a two-pointer to give Fort Wayne a 91-84 edge with 1:45 remaining. Red Rocha attempted to keep the Nats alive with three straight foul points and a basket compared to Foust’s free throw, but Phillip decided it by going all the way for an easy layup with 16 seconds left. Brian provided the Zollners with a fast break attack which, coupled with the best game turned in against Syracuse by Mel Hutchins, proved too much for the Nats to handle. Hutchins wound up with 23 points as game’s leading scorer while Brian collected 16. Schayes and Rocha each had 21. In the first period the count was tied six times before Fort Wayne moved ahead, 23-22. Seymour led a Nat rally that tied it at 43-all at halftime. Fort Wayne led, 58-53, after 4:40 of the third quarter. At the period’s end it was Fort Wayne 69, Syracuse 57. SYRACUSE: Schayes (6-9-21), Rocha (6-9-21), Tucker (0-0-0), Osterkorn (1-2-4), Kerr (3-2-8), Lloyd (1-1-3), Seymour (3-4-10), King (4-3-11), Kenville (2-7-11), Farley (0-0-0) TOTALS (26-37-79). FORT WAYNE: Hutchins (8-7-23), Yardley (2-4-8), Rosenthal (2-5-9), Meineke (0-0-0), Houbregs (4-4-12), Foust (5-7-17), Phillip (4-3-11), Brian (6-4-16), Zaslofsky (0-0-0) TOTALS (31-34-96). Score at halftime- Fort Wayne 43, Syracuse 43. ---- Notes On Nationals Fort Wayne players admitted they were “scared stiff” by the late Syracuse rally, but Coach Charley Eckman discounted the fears by saying: “You really showed me you have the stuff to come back. Now let’s go all the way through this series.” Syracuse players received a dressing-down from Cervi, who later admitted: “Fort Wayne sure has been getting a break, catching us in three straight bad games.” Johnny Kerr was broken-hearted over his performance and set with his head drooped low as others filed to the shower room. Several stopped by top tell him it was just a bad game and to shake it off. The Zollners are attempting to persuade the Nats to take a training trip to Florida and Havana next year, but the Syracusans are not too interested. Fort Wayne will train in the southern clime. Since Syracuse and Fort Wayne tied for first place in overall standings there was some question as to which team would have first chance in the coming draft. 1962 Syracuse Post Standard- County Cuts Nats Rent In Half Acts To Halt Shift To Philadelphia In the face of a proposition that would transfer the Syracuse Nationals to Philadelphia to replace the Warriors in the event they are moved to San Francisco, County Executive John H. Mulroy yesterday offered a 50 percent slash in the club’s rental fee for the War Memorial. Terms for the Nats’ home court will be negotiated further at a time convenient to club president Dan Biasone, who, along with his board of directors, must have a decision on the future of the National Basketball Association team, before the annual league meeting in the first week of May. Under the new rental proposal, the Nats would be reduced from $600 a game or 10 percent of the gross receipts to $300 or five percent. The new rate would apply only in regular season games. “Another significant aspect of the county proposal,” said Mulroy, “was our agreement to waive television rights, and let the Nats keep all revenue from television. The current rate,” he continued, “is 15 percent of the television fee or $750, but in actual practice we have granted the Nats a rate of $500 flat.” In renting the War Memorial, the Nats must also pay approximately $225 for ushers and other employees at performance time. County officials will consult with the Nats before any action is taken to raise employees’ salaries. The County Executive announced the proposals after a meeting yesterday with the Conservation and Recreation Committee of the Board of Supervisors in the County Courthouse. Mulroy said of his briefing of the committee: “Although this is not necessarily a matter for legislation by the Board of Supervisors, I believe it imperative to keep the committee abreast of developments. The committee, Democrats and Republicans alike, endorsed the terms I offered the Syracuse nationals and agree that every reasonable effort must be made to keep major league basketball in Onondaga County.” Mulroy’s proposals actually were unanimously upheld by the committee composed of chairman Herbert Breckheimer, Manlius; vice chairman Ernest G. Bucci, 9th Ward; Mrs. Catherine Flattery, Fabius; William S. Andrews, 15th Ward; Robert Burns, 11th Ward; Ephram Shapero, chairman of the Board of Supervisors, 17th Ward, and Richard Grudzinski, 2nd Ward. Biasone already had expressed his pleasure over Mulroy’s efforts when he received advance word of the terms before a meeting with the Nats’ board of directors Tuesday night when a decision whether to sell the club was deferred. He reiterated his sentiments yesterday when he said: “We are pleased with negotiations and with the outlook. We are very impressed with the cooperation of Mr. Mulroy and the committee. Biasone said that one of the points of further negotiation would be a change in the rental for playoff games, pointing out that after expenses are paid for the staging of those games the receipts are split 50-50 with the league. He also explained that if a series ends in an odd number of games, the receipts are split between the home club, the visiting club and the league. The Nats, for instance, shared in the gate receipts, after expenses, in the fifth and deciding game of the series won by Philadelphia in Convention Hall last month. Rental negotiations became the first phase of important steps toward the negation of any plans to move to Philadelphia, whose club is owned by Eddie Gottleib, or to Baltimore. The Philadelphia possibility is the strongest, Gottleib having indicated that he would like to pick up the $850,000 for the switch to San Francisco and still make sure the city is not left without an NBA franchise by bringing in the Nats in an attractive transaction for Syracuse stockholders. A stockholders’ meeting is scheduled May 18. The next and probably even more vital step may be made today when Lou Abrams, executive secretary of the Chamber of Commerce, meets with Biasone. The Chamber of Commerce’s Sports Committee for the promotion of all phases of athletics here reportedly is scheduled to meet tomorrow. Biasone already has contacted several Nats’ choices in the NBA college draft, concentrating particularly of forwards Len Chappell of Wake Forest and Chet (The Jet) Walker of Bradley, both All-America choices, and Porter Meriwether of Tennessee State, ex-Nat Dick Barnett’s alma mater, and center Bob McCulley of St. Bonaventure. Biasone plans to meet with Chappell in Winston-Salem, N.C., home of Wake Forest, next Tuesday and may also go on to Memphis to confer with Meriwether, a speedy backcourt man. Another draft selection, Len Van Eman of Wichita is now in a New York Yankees farm camp. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:1962-63 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:April 4 Category:Barnett Category:Barsha Category:Biasone Category:Casey Category:Cervi Category:Chappell Category:Crisp Category:Dexter Category:Dollard Category:Farley Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Martin Category:Meriwether Category:Murphy Category:Osterkorn Category:Rafter Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Schwarzer Category:Serlin Category:Seymour Category:Simons Category:Tormey Category:Trupin Category:Tucker Category:Walker Category:Weltman Category:Yardley